Une odeur de chocolat
by Veratimmie
Summary: Ce qui réveilla Remus ce matin là, était une odeur subtile qu'il reconnaissait entre toutes: l'odeur de chocolat. RL/SB, évidemment.


_Oups, il est quatre heures, le moment d'une petite douceur... _

_Mille pardon à Elayna à qui j'ai emprunté son pseudo parce que j'étais en manque d'inspiration pour trouver un prénom..._

_Et non, il n'y aura pas de suite, parce que c'est juste un petit moment à savourer, un jour de pluie après que les cloches nous aient amenés plein de chocolat (trop de chocolat)._

* * *

Remus émit juste un grognement avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner à l'endroit d'où il venait, à savoir la bibliothèque

Remus émit juste un grognement avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner à l'endroit d'où il venait, à savoir la bibliothèque.

Il était de mauvaise humeur. Et ce n'était pas à cause de la pleine lune, il restait encore dix jours avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Si Remus était à ce point de mauvaise humeur, c'est qu'il avait encore vu Sirius avec cette fille de sixième année des Gryffondors. Il ne savait pas son nom, et ça lui importait peu. Ce qui lui importait par contre, c'est que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il les voyait ensemble, trop souvent. Et aujourd'hui c'était encore pire. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire en discutant autour d'un parchemin.

Ca l'énervait au plus haut point. Parce que Sirius était à lui. Enfin, il aurait dû être à lui, rien qu'à lui. Remus l'avait toujours considéré comme ça. Remus était amoureux fou de Sirius et ne supportait pas de le voir rire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Encore moins quand il s'agissait d'une fille.

Bref, cela faisait trois jours, et Remus trouvait ça très long déjà, que Sirius et cette fille se voyaient. Pour quoi faire ? Il ne savait pas, ou du moins n'avait aucune certitude, mais quand deux adolescents de dix-sept ans, de sexes opposés, se donnaient rendez-vous, il y avait hélas de grandes chances pour que ce soit pour autre chose que de faire des coloriages.

Encore plus quand il s'agissait de Sirius Black, l'incroyablement beau, séduisant, drôle, et Remus avait encore des quantités d'autres qualificatifs de ce genre…

Remus ouvrit rageusement un livre et se jeta littéralement dedans…Il ne rejoignit ses camarades qu'à l'heure du coucher….

Le lendemain était un samedi. Les maraudeurs avaient l'habitude de traîner au lit ces jours-là. Ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux de Remus ce matin-là était une odeur très légère. Une odeur très subtile. Remus s'assit sur son lit, l'odorat en éveil.

Même si elle était faible, il la reconnaissait : c'était une odeur de chocolat. Et si Remus aimait Sirius, il aimait aussi, parce qu'il ne pouvait dire plus, le chocolat. Et cette odeur de chocolat éveillait tous ses sens.

D'où venait cette odeur ? Il regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait pas un morceau qui traînait, il avait fini sa dernière tablette deux jours auparavant. Il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit. Le lit de Peter était vide, Remus se souvint qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec un élève de Serdaigle qui devait lui donner des cours de rattrapage pour les potions. Le lit de James était vide aussi, entraînement de Quidditch, et celui de Sirius également. Cette odeur venait bien de quelque part et Remus, contrairement à son habitude, ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir sur les tables de nuit de ses camarades si un morceau de chocolat n'y avait pas été oublié. Mais rien, même pas un papier de tablette…

Et cette odeur entêtante. Remus sentit comme une urgence à trouver ce chocolat.. Il manquait de chocolat. Il lui fallait du chocolat. Cette odeur… Il n'en pouvait plus.

Et c'est à ce moment que la porte de la salle de bain s 'ouvrit sur Sirius. Sur Sirius et l'odeur de chocolat. Ce fut comme une vague olfactive qui enveloppa Remus dans un tourbillon. Et Sirius se tenait devant lui, torse nu.

Les sens de Remus explosaient. Il voulait du chocolat, s'en remplir la bouche, le nez, les yeux… C'était un désir impérieux, irrésistible. Remus s'approcha de Sirius.

- Tu sens cette odeur, Sirius ?

- Quelle odeur ? demanda Sirius, un sourire angélique sur le visage.

Si Remus avait été dans son état normal, il aurait vu ce sourire et se serait méfié. Mais dans un tel état de manque, Remus ne le remarqua pas. Il s'approcha encore de Sirius. Cette odeur… venait de lui, venait de Sirius.

- Sirius, tu sens le chocolat…

Remus était incapable de lutter. Il voulait du chocolat. L'odeur était trop forte. Il était maintenant face à Sirius et les sens complètement fous. Son nez s'approcha de Sirius. Il respirait le chocolat. C'était trop fort. Remus avança la tête et complètement possédé par l'odeur, lécha la joue de Sirius. C'était trop bon. L'odeur, le goût de Sirius. Remus en voulait plus. Il mit ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius et l'embrassa avidement. Puis Remus se mit à lécher Sirius partout, fiévreusement. Ses mains ôtèrent la serviette qui lui servait de pagne et sous les gémissements de Sirius, continua à le lécher, jusqu'à atteindre son sexe…

Bien plus tard, les deux garçons étaient sur le lit de Remus, haletants, fatigués, mais les yeux brillants.

- Je savais que ça marcherait…murmura Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- L'odeur de chocolat… Trois jours qu'on y travaille, avec Elayna…

- Quoi ? Remus se releva.

Sirius le regarda avec un sourire.

- Je savais que tu craquerais pour du chocolat. Alors, j'ai eu cette idée de parfum au chocolat, et Elayna m'a aidé à le préparer…

- Tu veux dire que tu as fait ça …

- Pour t'avoir à moi, oui…Je ne suis pas déçu…

Remus était interdit. Sirius s'était joué de lui…Sirius eut un moment de doute et l'attira à lui.

- J'en avais tellement envie, tu comprends ?

Pour toute réponse, Remus l'embrassa goulûment avant de lui souffler dans l'oreille, de façon très équivoque :

- Le seul problème vois-tu, c'est que j'en n'ai jamais assez de chocolat…

* * *

_Ouais, voilà ce qui arrive quand on mange trop de chocolat. Ce petit délire m'a pris en écrivant ma fic 'Etats d'âme'. Comme je ne pouvais pas mettre ça dedans, j'en fais un petit OS._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu... Et euh non, pas de lemon... Ceci dit, vous devez l'avoir vu quand même n'est ce pas ? Le chocolat est hallucinogène des fois..._

_Bises_


End file.
